


The Theory (Darkiplier Fanfiction)

by lonely_disk_stack



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Violence, and by that i mean darkiplier won't be falling for anyone, and i don't intend for anyone to fall for dark either, if they do he'll most likely just use it to his advantage lmao, maybe not at the beginning but ooh boy i have a lot planned for this story, most likely, this isn't going to be a fanfiction with relationships btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_disk_stack/pseuds/lonely_disk_stack
Summary: It was just another normal day for Alaina. Watching youtube videos and hanging out with her friends. How could that go wrong? In more ways than she would've ever imagined, it turns out...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as a quick warning for this fanfiction, updates may be irregular. i have some stuff going on right now, so some updates may not come for a while, so please be patient with me 
> 
> also! i'm british, but my characters are american, and the story takes place in america, so i apologize if i get anything wrong

Alaina was sitting on the couch casually, scrolling through Youtube’s homepage mindlessly, looking for something to entertain her. Soon enough, she came across one of Markiplier’s newest videos, and a smile stretched up onto her face as she eagerly clicked on it.

 

At this exact moment, two friends that she had invited over approached her. Jasmine spoke. “Hey, Ali. What are you wat-"

 

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to-”

 

Michael frowned, looking from Alaina, and then to her screen. “- You watch Darkiplier?”

 

She blinked, taken off guard by the odd name choice, but then soon snorted when it came to her. “Oh- you don’t really believe that crap, do you?” She paused the video, shifting to sit up as she looked at him. “It’s just something spooky Mark decided to do i-

 

“I’ve _seen_ it, Alaina.”

 

She was watching him closely, trying to pick up on any signs of this being a joke- but his face and tone was dead serious.

 

“Wait. You don’t actually believe-”

 

Jasmine coughed lightly. “Well, um, Michael has this theory that-”

 

“That what?”

 

“He’s _not_  Markiplier,” Michael stressed. “I’ve _seen_  things. – Things that only that bastard would do-”

 

By Alaina’s tone and expression, she didn’t seem to believe them at all with any of this, but she was willing to humor them. “What things?”

 

“A _video_. A video that _no one_ else has seen.”

 

“- That’s _ridiculous_ , Michael. Have you _seen_  how many subscribers the guy has?”

 

“Of _course_  I have! – That’s why I thought it was so weird! I clicked on the video to see what it was and- and-”

 

She had to admit. She was interested in what he had ‘seen’, now. “And what?”

 

“He was just- _standing there_. No gameplay. No sketch. He was just _standing_. Doing nothing. _Watching_  the camera.”

 

Alaina exhaled at this point, scoffing. “Michael, c’mon. You’re way too jumpy sometimes. And- even if you did see this for real, it’s probably just Mark trying to scare his audience. You know how he is.”

 

“Hah- I _thought_  I did. And- that’s not all he did.” Michael paused briefly, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to remember the final part of what he saw in that video. “At some point, he was just- randomly covered in blood. The screen went black- just for _a second_ \- and then suddenly there was all this blood- all over him.

 

“He- he just _smiled_  at the camera- at _me_ - and said- ‘you’re next’. Then my computer just turns off _out of nowhere_. - So does all the electric in the house. Once I get it back on I go and check his page, and the video’s nowhere to be seen!”

 

Alaina straightened up in her seat, glancing at her computer screen one last time before looking up at the two. “You’re- you’re serious about all this?”

 

“ _Yes_. He’s- he’s not the kind of person you think he is, Alaina.”

 

“I-” She let out a breath, shaking her head. “You’re trying to scare me. – You must be. It’s nearing October so you’re trying to get me to think Darkiplier is real. Very funny, guys.”

 

Jasmine and Michael glanced at each other. They didn’t say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The gentle hum of the song Alaina was listening to made itself clear through her earbuds as she moved down the street.

 

She was alone, and had no real purpose for being out, aside from just wanting to get some fresh air. So- as a result of that, she was now currently wandering about until she decided it was time to go back.

 

While on this walk, she decided to think over what Michael had told her. About Markiplier.

 

Surely it was just some joke- right? October was right around the corner, and there was no way that Mark would- and- if he did it must’ve just been a joke- he liked to mess with his audience from time to time, after all.

 

But- something was telling her that wasn’t it.

 

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair. She was over thinking things. This was /Mark/ they were talking about. There’s no way he’s evil in any way. She was stupid to even be listening to what Michael had to say-

 

And speak of the devil.

 

He turned a corner, and almost instantly entered her line of vision.

 

Michael was quick to take notice of her, and when he did he waved and started walking over. “Uh- hey, Ali.”

 

Alaina raised her hands, pulling out her earbuds and stuffing them into her pocket so that she could hear him properly. “Hey.”

 

He clearly had something on his mind as he stood there, shifting in his place, and soon he made it clear to her.

 

Scratching the back of his neck in a nervous habit, he began to speak. “So, uh- do you remember when I was telling you earlier about that video?-”

 

Oh boy, he was bringing this up again. She sighed lightly. “Yeah?”

 

Mark was as pure as pure could get, she was certain of that. There was no way he co-

 

“I – um – saw another on-”

 

Michael’s phone went off, cutting him off mid-sentence and making him jump in surprise.

 

He quickly fished it out of his pocket and unlocked it, checking his messages.

 

And then he froze.

 

His eyes widened and his breathing pattern quickened. With a gulp, his eyes flickered up at her briefly. “I- um-”

 

Alaina was frowning now, and she reached out to take the phone from him. “- What? What does it say?”

 

“- Nothing! It doesn’t say anythi-” He took a quick step back, which resulted in him tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground. The phone fell from his grip and fell into a puddle. It began to spark up, but only for a moment.

 

“Are- are you okay??”

 

Groaning softly, Michael sat up. “I’m- I’m fine.”

 

Letting out a breath of relief, she nodded. “Alright- hold on, I’ll just-”

 

She made her way over to the puddle and looked at the screen, desperately trying to see what had startled him so much before the screen went black. And she saw it.

 

‘Aww, don’t ruin the fun so /soon/, Michael. You decided to tell her about that lil theory of yours. Now her mind is going cuckoo crazy trying to make sense of it. Let it happen. Because if you don’t? Well. Let’s just say the Jefferson family’s going to get a tad smaller.’


	3. Chapter 3

Michael sat there on the couch, shifting under Alaina’s gaze. She was standing up and leaning against the chair beside him, and Jasmine was casually pacing around the room as this scene unfolded.

 

Silence filled the room for long moments, which soon extended to minutes. Five. Ten. Fi- She spoke.

 

“- Michael. What’s happening. I- please. I don’t know if this- Darkiplier junk is true but- whatever is it I need to know what you know.”  


Michael glanced over at Jasmine, who stopped in her pacing and locked his gaze, nodding. He exhaled.

 

“Alright, I- We don’t know what’s happing. We don’t know about him in general, so it’s hard to tell but-”

 

Jasmine cut him off, speaking gently. “We think he’s playing with us. This has only just started, and we hope he’s stopping at just startling Michael this one time but- this seems like it would match up with his definition of fun.”

 

“Yeah-”

 

“- What about the video, Michael?”

 

“Huh?” He looked at Alaina.

 

“You mentioned a video earlier before your phone fell into the puddle- what was it?”

 

“Oh- Ah, well- It’s probably best for Jasmine to explain since she was the one who found the video.”

 

The two shifted their attention to the mentioned girl. Jasmine stopped pacing and turned to face them, tapping on her wrist lightly as she thought out how she was going to describe the events that unfolded. And then-

 

“Well, I was on youtube. Just looking around for videos. Well- music, specifically. That’s what I mainly use the site for. So I thought it was _reaaaly_  odd to see a gaming video pop up in my recommended page- specifically from the guy we’ve been watching, so- I called for Michael and we watched it. Ma- Darkiplier was- well, he was standing in front of the camera. Again. Then he just started- pacing. In a circle, for like- two minutes straight.

 

“It was odd. But the moment it hit the two-minute mark he was just- in front of the camera again. Like he had never moved- uh, he started speaking at this point. And the way he said things- it was almost as if he could _see_ / us.”

 

Jasmine shivered faintly at the thought, but continued.

 

“He said- something along the lines of ‘the game is finally starting. What fun. I’ve been waiting for someone to stumble across the oddities here and question them like they should’. He kind of just- smiled at us after that and said- he said- ‘I’ll be seeing you. Jasmine. Michael. Oh- and tell Alaina I said hi.’ And then my computer just froze-”

 

Alaina was staring at the two in complete silence at this point. There was no way- if this was really happening then that means-

 

“H ey-” Michael interrupted her train of thought as he spoke, looking at the two. “Something scary just happened, and it’s probably not best to just be- thinking over it and scaring ourselves even more- so we should take a break. Go – I dunno – play laser tag or something. It’ll help us calm down, so- what do you say?”

 

The two paused to think over the suggestion- but it didn’t take long before they all agreed to it.

 

They left, and once they arrived at the building they were playing it at, they looked around to see who else was here.

 

“Empty,” Jasmine said.

 

So it was empty. Hopefully, other people arrived soon, or they might have to play against each other, and that’s not as fun.

 

Soon it was time for them to go in, so they got ready, grabbed their ‘guns’, and moved quickly. Jasmine and Alaina decided to team up, and Michael separated. They were unsure on if someone else was in with them, since usually this place was full of people, so they had agreed to search the area, first.

 

They were having no luck yet, though, which disappointed them quite a bit. They had come here hoping for a fun match to get their mind off of things. It seems they might not get that, though.

 

A laser fired.

 

Alaina and Jasmine paused, glancing around. It wasn’t anywhere close to them, so what-

 

“- I think Michael found someone,” Jasmine whispered to Alaina, who nodded in agreement. More lasers started going off, and the two followed it.

 

Once they were right next to the source, however, the lasers shut off immediately.

 

“Where’s Michael?”

 

 Where was _anyone_?

 

They looked to be alone, but that couldn’t be right. Lasers were just firing here-

 

“Aww. You came over here looking for _Michael?_ Tch. And here I was thinking you were here for _me_.”

 

A dark voice spoke, so smooth yet sinister.

 

The girls froze, eyes wide. They could recognize that voice. From Videos. From – Darkiplier.

 

As if reading their minds, he let out a low chuckle and fired off a random laser- which allowed light to briefly hit his face.

 

It really was him.

 

Jasmine swallowed. “I- what do you want with us?”

 

Darkiplier rolled his eyes as he began to circle them, much like a predator would do to its prey.

 

“What do I want? Oh, dear, dear friends… you’re going to have to wait and find out. After all- that’d take out all of the fun of it, wouldn’t it?”

 

He raised his guns to them, but- of course there was no noticeable reaction. They were too frozen in fear at what was before them. That this was really happening- that he was real.

 

“Nighty nighty.” He fired a laser at the two of them.

 

With a shaky breath, Alaina glanced down at her gun to see what it told her. ‘Acrophobia shot you.’

 

Her eyes widened in terror. “I- what-”

 

That was her fear. Her biggest fear- how did he know- she didn’t tell anyone about her fears- what-

 

She spun around, trying to search for him in the dark, but she found nothing.


End file.
